This invention relates generally to fiber optic devices used in illuminating systems, and more particularly to a fiber optic device for use in illuminating an object placed for inspection upon the table or working surface of an optical comparitor.
Optical comparitors are well-known and utilized in industry for examining and magnifying the profiles of various objects to determine accuracy of machining, etc. Two light sources are presently incorporated into such comparitors. The first light source is from a conventional external light source for illuminating the object as it rests atop the inspection table. Separately, an internal profile projection lamp, typically either in the form of a tungsten halogen bulb or a mercury arc, is utilized to project the object profile onto the viewing screen.
However, it has been determined that the available exterior illumination for the object itself, and the direction and angle from which it emanates may be somewhat inadequate in that a more focused and intense form of lighting is necessary to fully utilize the capacity of these optical comparitors.
A number of optical illumination devices are known to applicant as follows:
______________________________________ Churchill 5,000,535 Seitz et al. 3,360,640 Seitz et al. 3,437,803 Sitter et al. 3,446,952 Batson et al. 3,532,873 Bauerkemper 4,061,522 Desmaret 4,407,012 Heitman et al. 4,613,926 Mori 4,726,642 VonKohorn et al. 4,729,069 Chiu 4,729,070 Sadamune et al. 4,887,190 ______________________________________
However, none of these optical lighting devices are suited for the purpose of the present invention.
The present invention provides an additional means of illuminating the object placed upon the working surface or table of optical comparitors so as to enhance the performance of those comparitors.